The Guardians Club
by anime16
Summary: A mysterious club made of seven people with different talents and personalities. They joined forces in order to help the students of Karakura High with their problems and burdens. Is love even possible in the school full of mysteries and deceits?
1. Problem Number One: Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. JUST THIS STORY.**

**...**

**...**

**The Guardians Club**

**written by: anime16**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Problem Number One: **__

_**Part 1. The Unidentified Stalker.**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Dear Guardians,_

_I'm scared. I'm really, really scared._

_Would you please help me?_

_I think I'm going to lose my sanity every minute from now._

_Someone's been following me._

_He said he wanted me._

_He sent me roses._

_He sent me pictures of mine. It's really creepy._

_Please help._

_From Inoue Orihime, Class 1-D._

**...**

**...**

**...**

Orihime Inoue was sitting at her usual seat on her English class. She was chatting with her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa who was sitting behind her. She might appear cheerful and carefree outside but deep inside she knew she wasn't like that all. She was afraid, scared and terrified for herself. For the past few months, a stalker had been following her.

She didn't know what to do anymore. So she had asked for the help of the 'Guardians'. They are the mysterious group of people who helped and solved problems for students at Karakura High. Rumours had said that only the headmaster himself knew the members of the group.

Everybody at school knew the group itself and their activities but no one knew the actual faces of its members. There was one thing everyone knew. When they have problems, they could always come to the guardians for help. You just have to open the computer and internet, go to their website and send them a message. The contents of the message itself would not be disclosed at the website.

Only the members of the Guardians Club would read it. And Orihime was hoping they had already read it and had taken actions to help her, or else – she might really lose her sanity.

She felt her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She closed her eyes. With shaking hands, she reached for it and pulled it out. Ever since the stalking problem, she had been too nervous or scared to open her cell phone. Her stalker had been sending her recent pictures of her and it really scared the hell out of her. Sometimes, her stalker called her too. And it's horrifying to hear his voice, calling out her name in affection.

She tried to change her email address. But that didn't help her situation a bit. For some reasons, her stalker was able to get her new number. She cautiously opened her cell phone and saw she had a new message. She opened it. Her face turned pale and her body shivered in fear.

There, in front of her eyes, was her picture, while talking to her best friend Tatsuki. It was just taken a few minutes ago. And at the bottom of her picture was the text, _'You looked beautiful at this angle too, my princess.'_

She screamed and dropped the phone on the ground. Tears started to fell from her eyes. Why her? Out of all those females in the school, why did the stalker chose her?

"Hime, what's wrong?" Tatsuki frantically asked. She stood up from her chair and knelt in front of her distressed friend. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Orihime stared at her friend before jumping to her hug. "Tatsuki-chan! I'm scared! I'm scared!"

"Why, Hime? What happened?" Tatsuki said worriedly. "Is there something wrong? You're not seeing ghosts at our dorm, are you?"

Orihime pointed at her cell phone that was still lying on the ground. Tatsuki, though confused, picked it up and had a look on it. Her classmates, who recovered from the shock of her suddenly screaming, gathered towards Tatsuki to see what's wrong in the damn cell phone that left Orihime screeching for bloody murder.

"This is your picture while you're talking to me a while ago," Tatsuki spoke up. "Why is it in your cell phone?"

"Somebody sent it to me," Orihime replied. "I believed it was a stalker. He had been sending me roses, dried roses. Sometimes, creepy love letters and most of the time, he was sending me pictures of me in the dorm. It's really creepy!"

"Why didn't you tell me something like this? I could have helped you. We need to catch that bloody pervert!"

Orihime smiled sadly and wiped her tears. "Thanks Tatsuki-chan, but there's no need for that," Orihime offered her best friend a grin, "Because I already talked about my problem to the guardians. I'm sure they'd help me."

**...**

"She's really at her wits end, Shiro-chan." Momo Hinamori popped a gum in her mouth and started chewing it. She looked at Orihime Inoue from across the room. "What should we do?" She clung to his arm and smiled sweetly at him. "You won't keep her waiting, right?"

"I won't. We're going to act today. Call the other members," Toushiro Hitsugaya told her and gave her his cell phone.

She grabbed it and smirked. She peeled herself away from him and muttered excitedly, "As you wish, Shiro-chan-taichou."

"Oi, don't call me that! It's embarrassing!" Toushiro turned red in anger upon being called, 'Shiro-chan-taichou' by his childhood best friend. They were not little kids anymore. They were in the first years of their high school and they should act more like adults, not children. And being called by the childish pet name she forced on him since they met, was not helping them to grow up.

Momo giggled and placed his cell phone to her ear. "Hello, Rangiku-san! We have meeting today. Inform the others. Bye!" She turned the call off and tossed the cell phone towards Toushiro. Fortunately, the lad caught it.

"Oi, don't throw someone's cell phone like that Hinamori!"

**...**

Toushiro and the rest of his members were gathered in a clubroom, secretly built for their club. Yes, the club they called the 'Guardians' club. And yes everybody, you guessed it well. They were the Guardians of the school.

The club was composed of seven different people, with different personalities and different talents.

First off was the president Toushiro Hitsugaya. His nickname in the club was 'Prodigy'. He was a genius who skipped two grades and could skipped more but he refused too. Reason: He wanted to graduate at the same time as Momo Hinamori and went to college together with her. Why? Because he is in love with her but he didn't have the balls to ask her out. Yes, he was definitely a coward when it comes to love.

Second was one of the vice president, Momo Hinamori. Her nicknamed in the club was the 'Pretender'. She specialized in disguising. She could assume different faces and voices with the use of her skills in make-up and adjusting voice. She's the expert in facades and masquerades. She was definitely aiming for Toushiro but like him, she was coward in love too.

So when will they get together? NO ONE actually knows.

Third was the other vice president, the bubbly and unique, Rangiku Matsumoto. She practically knew everything that goes in and goes out of the school. She specialized in stalking people and discovering anything about them. That's why she was nicknamed, 'Sleuth' in the club. She had hots for Gin Ichimaru but she went 'shhhhhhh' with it every time. So don't go around telling it to Gin or she'd have your head tomorrow.

Fourth was the secretary Gin Ichimaru. The most sly member of the club and was nicknamed 'Snake' because of it. He was the 'hacker' of the group and he was an expert in everything that goes with computer. You could say he's the computer prodigy. He got feelings for Rangiku. But knowing Gin, he wouldn't let her know.

So here's another couple we don't know when will get together.

Fifth on the club was the sports and martial arts expert, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was the treasurer in the club and nicknamed, 'Master'. He excelled in every sports and martial arts like karate, judo, aikido, and the list goes on. He got mixed feelings with Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue, the one being stalked right now. But believe him, he was not the stalker.

Sixth on the club was the actress and stage performer, the ever naughty, Rukia Kuchiki. She was the auditor of the club, nicknamed, 'Chappy' because she was obsessed to Chappy, the bunny. She had feelings for Ichigo, but was scared to tell him because she thinks he only had set his eyes in Orihime.

The last one was Renji Abarai, the mechanic expert of the group. He was the spokesperson of the club and nicknamed, 'Gundam' because of his ability to fixed things effectively and smoothly. He set his eyes on Rukia so he always argued with Ichigo about it.

Now, back to the story, Toushiro was sitting in his usual chair and looked at his members. "We have to help Inoue-san. The faster the better, 'cause I think this someone who was following her was definitely dangerous." He looked at Rangiku and asked, "Did you get anything from following Inoue-san?"

"Yes...and I think this case was a really sensitive one." Rangiku pulled out her mini notebook and tossed it towards Gin. "Gin, you have to search about this guy. He's really good, considering he kept it from everyone for so long."

Gin flipped the pages of the mini notebook and narrowed his eyes when he saw the name. "I'm on it." He opened his laptop and began typing vigorously.

"For the mean time, let's trap this idiot! He's definitely going to get punishment from scaring the shit out of my childhood friend's best friend," Ichigo spoke up.

"Oh, correction, the stalker would get punishment from scaring the shit out of your crush," Rukia rolled her eyes and smirked, but deep inside, she was screaming and screeching in annoyance. What's with Orihime Inoue that guys go gaga on her including Ichigo?

"Shut it, Chappy!" Ichigo gave her a grin and patted her head. "You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"Who is jealous?" Rukia hollered and stomped on his foot. Ichigo stumbled over with pain.

**...**

"Ack! Onii-san is an idiot!" Tatsuki Arisawa shouted with rage. "He would definitely get an earful from me once I see him again."

"He really miss you a lot Tatsuki-chan. He was surprised when you moved in a school with dormitory." Orihime smiled at her friend. Her burden decreased a bit when she let it out to her best friend.

"You don't mind me telling my brother your problem, do you? You two were awfully close since we were little. He was worried about you when he found out that you have a stalker," Tatsuki said.

"It's alright. I don't mind. So how was Tohru-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Same old, even when you reject him last month. He never stopped caring for your well being. He said, he'd come any minute if you needed help from your stalker." Tatsuki flipped the pages of her book and looked at her best friend. "Did the guardians already help you?"

"Not yet. I could still feel someone's watching me," Orihime told her and smiled a little. "And tell your brother, he didn't have to worry about me."

"Yes, message confirmed and I would sent him exactly like that later," Tatsuki groaned. "He's being annoying right now so I won't pass your message yet."

**...**

Orihime was walking through the hallways of the school. She was a little at ease knowing that she already sent a message of help towards the guardians. She was sure they were going to help her at some point. All she needed to do was to wait.

She felt her cell phone vibrated in her pocket so she fished it out. She opened her message and her eyes widened. The texts were seemingly dancing in front of her eyes.

_How dare you rat on me on the guardians!_

"How did he know?" She dropped her cell phone on the floor again and felt dizzy all of the sudden. Then she blacked out.

Somewhere, a man covered in shadows was smirking. "You can't get away from me, my princess."

**...**

**To be continued...**

**...**


	2. Problem Number One: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. JUST THIS STORY.  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

**The Guardians Club**

**written by: anime16**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Problem Number One: **

_**Part 2. The Whereabouts of the Stalker.**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

Orihime Inoue slowly opened her eyes and groaned softly. She blinked, trying to adjust her hazy vision. When she could see clearly, she looked around and found herself in the infirmary. Gradually, the events that happened before she passed out started to come back to her. She immediately straightened up in sitting position and tears began to well up in her eyes. _Why her?_

"I-I-I-I-I'm glad you are already awake Inoue-san."

Orihime paused for a moment before following the source of the voice. Her eyes scanned the room for the second time and rested on an odd boy with a very large eyeglasses, bushy eyebrows and freckles on his cheeks. He has an unruly, brunette hair and bloated face. He has a small and chubby frame. He was sweating profusely and seemed to stammer a lot. He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping away his sweat.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked cautiously, and then continued, "How did you know my name?"

"W-W-W-Well, you're quite popular Inoue-san, don't you know? You're very beautiful and kind." The boy offered her a grin while wiping his sweat with his now damp handkerchief. He grabbed a lone chair from the corner and was about to sit down when the doors of the infirmary banged open. Ichigo, Momo and Tatsuki appeared and approached Orihime worriedly.

"Hime! I'm so worried!" Tatsuki hugged her friend tightly. "What happened to you?"

"Inoue, you really had me – Tatsuki, yeah it's Tatsuki. You really worried Tatsuki, you know," Ichigo told Orihime in a very loud voice while scratching his orange hair in embarrassment. _Dang it, I almost spilled the beans._

Momo smirked and elbowed Ichigo in the ribs, causing the young lad to wince. She stepped out and smiled at Orihime. "Hello, Inoue-san. I'm glad you're alright." She raised her hand and offered it to her. "My name is Momo Hinamori by the way if you don't know me. I'm a friend of Master –" She shook her head a couple of times and continued speaking, " – I'm a friend of Ichigo."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows for a moment but then lightened up and accepted Momo's hand. They shook hands and grinned at each other. "Nice to meet you Hinamori-san, my name is Orihime Inoue."

After their handshake, Momo finally noticed the boy sitting at a chair behind them. He was glaring at them so much she thought his eyes would pop out of his sockets. She coughed lowly while grabbing Ichigo's necktie and forcing him to bent down to her level.

"What is the matter with you Hina?" Ichigo hissed. He was still busy looking at Orihime and Momo just have to intervene, cutting all his excitement and fun.

"That guy is glaring at us," Momo whispered to Ichigo, pointing at the boy behind them with her mouth. "He's really creeping me out. Can't you do something?"

"What's wrong with you guys?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "You've been whispering to yourselves. Is there something wrong?"

Momo gulped nervously and released Ichigo's tie from her hands, pushing him away a little. She smiled and said, "It's nothing. I'm just straightening a crease from Maste – Ichigo's tie. Yes, it's _Ichigo's_ tie."

Meanwhile, from the Guardians' clubroom, Toushiro and the other members of the club were watching what was happening in the infirmary from the huge monitor set up by Renji. They installed secret cameras inside the infirmary when Orihime was still sleeping and when the boy with large glasses was momentarily out of the room. They watched every section on the screen and didn't let themselves miss anything.

"Those two were really bad at acting," Rukia grumbled, folding her arms around her chest and pouting. "You should have sent me and Renji instead of them."

"You two don't have any connection to Inoue-san while Kurosaki has and it's his childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. And as for sending Hinamori instead of you, it's a good choice. We don't want you to act jealous once you saw Kurosaki and Inoue-san together." Toushiro sighed and continued watching the scenes that were unfolding in the infirmary.

"I'm an actress, Prodigy. And I'm not jealous about Ichigo and his princess. Why would I?" Rukia grunted and clenched her fist. "He was just gawking at her. I'm not angry because of that."

"See, there you go," Toushiro spoke up. "It's best not to talk about this anymore and focus on watching, Chappy."

Then he turned towards Gin and Rangiku. "Matsumoto, do you know that guy who was behind them?"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes and finally recognized the lad. "I know him. He's the captain of the chess club known for his dirty way of playing chess. He might seem stammering all the time but that guy is really cunning. His name is Tatsuya Hiragi."

"Ichimaru, can you search more about this guy for me?" Toushiro told the quiet silver haired boy beside Rangiku. Gin nodded and immersed himself in his laptop.

"Oh! Ichigo is blushing so hard his face could rival my hair. I haven't seen him like this. I'll definitely tease him later! What can you say Rukia?" Renji laughed like an idiot while pointing the monitor with his right index finger. "This is amusing, right?" He glanced at Rukia and he found himself gulping when he saw her glaring at him.

"Shut up Renji! I had enough of this. I'll just come back later," Rukia pounded the table and stood up. She swiftly glided towards the door and opened it roughly. She exited the room and closed the door with a bang.

Renji furrowed his eyebrows and asked everyone, "What's eating her? Didn't she find Ichigo amusing?"

Rangiku and Toushiro looked at each other for a moment and said the next words harmoniously, "We have idiots as members of the Guardians. Is our club going to be alright?"

"Hitsugaya," Gin called Toushiro. "I think we have a slight problem later regarding Inoue-san."

Toushiro sighed. "What is it?"

"Apparently, she would be detained later for her math class because she missed it today. Her teacher, Hiroto Matsuyama would teach her one-on-one and she would be dismissed an hour late than the appointed time." Gin explained.

"Why? It's the responsibility of the students to catch up for the missed classes. Why is Matsuyama-sensei offered to tutor her?" Toushiro narrowed his eyes for a second and placed his right hand under his chin, thinking deeply.

"It is said in his report that Inoue-san was slightly failing his classes. He noted that she couldn't focus during class hours and would hand her assignments late," Gin answered.

"That's because she was burdened by her stalker. So if that's the case then she would be walking alone towards the dorm late at night," Toushiro hissed. He sighed again for the umpteenth time and said, "We're going to protect her. We need to make sure she would reach the dormitory safely."

**...**

When the bell for the dismissal filled the air, the students whooped and quickly stood up. True to Gin's information, Orihime was indeed asked to stay behind for catching up for today's math class.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you want me to wait for you?" Tatsuki asked her best friend.

Orihime shook her head. "Our dormitory was really near the school. I would be alright so you don't need worry that much Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki nodded and hugged her friend. "Then I'll be going now Hime. Good luck to your make up classes." She peeled herself away from her friend and skipped towards the door. Before leaving, she waved her hand and Orihime returned the gesture.

Orihime smiled and took a deep breath. "I can do this!"

**...**

Hiroto Matsuyama is a very fine man. He was good-looking with his newly trimmed, tidy, black hair and shaven face. He has tall stature and lean, slightly muscular body. He wears glasses to cover his brown eyes.

Time seemed to fly when studying and finally, Orihime's makeup class was over. Orihime was about to stand up from her seat when Hiroto-sensei grabbed her hand. Orihime gasped and forcefully yanked her hand away from her teacher. "What are you doing sensei?"

"Whoa, easy there, Inoue-san...I just want to talk to you about why you can't focus on my classes anymore." Hiroto-sensei gave her a sheepish grin and said playfully, "Then you suddenly tugged your hand away from me just like that."

Orihime's voice rose dangerously, "It's because you..." Realizing that she was talking to a teacher, she stopped her words mid-air and calmed herself and her beating heart. She took deep breaths then sat on her chair again. "I'm sorry sensei. I really have a rough day today. I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"No, it's alright. But more importantly, are you alright?" Hiroto-sensei asked with concern lace on his voice. "Do you have any problems at all that you want to confide on me?"

"Nothing really sensei," Orihime muttered. She had a feeling that she didn't want her teacher to know. It's alright because she already sent a letter of distress to the guardians. Surely, they would come one of these days to help her.

Hiroto-sensei placed his own hand on top of Orihime's hand and squeezed it gently. "If you have any problems at all, feel free to approach me, Inoue-san." She pulled her hand away from her teacher again and gathered her things.

She placed everything in her bag and spoke up, "Thank you for teaching me sensei. I'm going now." Orihime exited the room in a flash because her very own teacher was giving her a very, very bad feeling.

**...**

"I thought I was going to be partnered with Hina in this mission. Why in hell are you here, Toushiro? Don't you have any better thing to do in the dormitory?" Ichigo asked the white haired boy beside him while sneezing loudly.

"Please cover your mouth while you sneeze, Kurosaki," Toushiro mumbled. "I don't want to catch anything from you."

"Oh, shut it Toushiro. It's cold. How about you? Aren't you cold?"

"The temperature is tolerable..."

"No it's not. It's just your weirdness again. You love winter so much that you can tolerate anything cold..." Ichigo trailed off, "...that is what Hina said."

"That girl...is saying too much again," Toushiro grumbled.

"Why did you substitute for Hina anyway?" Ichigo questioned the white haired lad. "You don't usually do this."

"It's already dark. Girls should not be out at night time. It's dangerous."

"For what I remember last time, you ordered Matsumoto-san to follow a student from our school that is always skipping class, and you didn't substitute her when it was night time."

Toushiro didn't have a say on that so he kept quiet.

Ichigo smirked and snaked his arms around Toushiro's neck, mock-strangling him. "You little white dog! You are only worried about Hina's safety. I didn't know you could be sweet like this Toushiro."

"AH!" Toushiro shouted, pointing at some place with his mouth. "It's Inoue-san!"

Without delay, Ichigo untangled his arms from Toushiro's neck and frantically turned his head everywhere. "Where is she? Where? Where? Where?"

Toushiro raised his fist and smacked Ichigo in the head. "She is still inside the school. I only said that because you're trying to kill me by strangling me."

"You...I won't believe you anymore."

As if on cue, Orihime came out of the school, running like a madman.

"Inoue-san!" Toushiro said. "She finally came out of the school!"

"I said I won't believe your lies anymore!" Ichigo grunted. He folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at nowhere.

Toushiro rolled his eyes and pushed Ichigo to the bushes. "We'll be seen by her if you keep that up."

**...**

Orihime walked swiftly on her way home, as if the ground has no friction. Her heart was thumping like crazy and she thought that she was getting paranoid. She tried to calm herself but to no avail. She paused for a moment to catch her breath then continued walking again.

The distance between the school and dormitory was not that long so she assured herself for the nth time that she was going to be alright.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, someone grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened and she screamed. "No! No! Please!"

"Hime! Don't run away! Stay with me! It's –"

"NO! Someone please help!"

"OI. What in hell are you doing to her?" A voice she knew so well suddenly spoke up. She sighed with relief and looked up, finding Ichigo beside her. "Kurosaki-kun! Thank God you're here!"

Ichigo was glaring at the man clad in hooded jacket who was trying his best to hide his face. Ichigo clutched the man's hand so tightly Orihime thought it would break. The man snatched his hand from Ichigo's iron fist and pushed him a little before breaking into a run.

He saw Toushiro standing not too far from him. He was blocking his path and way of escape. He changed route and went to the stiff rocks on the side. He tripped a few times and disappeared in the darkness.

"Damn! He got away!" Toushiro cursed under his breath. He approached the rocks and fished out his cell phone from his pocket. He opened the gadget and used it as a source of light to investigate the path the man in hooded jacket took. He smirked when he saw something.

He sauntered over his friends and bent over to look at Orihime who was being hugged so tight by Ichigo on the ground. "Oh? You two are being comfy down there!"

Both of them stiffened and quickly broke apart from each other.

"You don't have to worry about me. Come on, continue what you're doing."

"Shut up Toushiro," Ichigo rumbled.

Toushiro sneered at him and glanced at Orihime. "Are you al – what is that? Is that skin?" He pointed at something resting on top of Orihime's bag. She followed the direction he was pointing and saw a skin-colored object lying just above her bag's zipper.

Toushiro stooped down and grabbed it from her bag. "Oh it was just a paper." He sniffed it and placed it in his pocket. "Maybe it will serve as an evidence later." He saw something glistened on the shadows of the trees. He stood up and held a finger on his lips. "Shhhhh... guys wait here."

He cautiously walked towards the trees and bushes darkened by the color of the night. He used his cell phone again but found no one. "I definitely saw it here," he mumbled. He focused his light on the ground and saw a couple of cigarette butts lying on it. He knelt down, grabbed his handkerchief from his pockets and picked up the cigarette. It was still warm. He neared his face on the cigarette butts to examine it better.

A thought struck him and he smirked. "Hmmm...So that's it, huh."

**...**

**To be continued...**

**...**


	3. Problem Number One: Conclusion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. JUST THIS STORY.**

**...**

** ... **

**The Guardians Club**

**written by: anime16**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Problem Number One: **

_**Part 3. The Identity of the Stalker.**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

"You are attacked by the stalker?" Tatsuki hollered. She was doing her homework in English when Orihime together with Ichigo and Toushiro appeared in their shared room in the dormitory. Toushiro had already explained the situation to the dorm mother and they were granted temporary rights to enter the girls' dormitory.

Orihime was in the foot of her bed, in a trance state, clearly bothered and shaken by the events that happened to her in that night. She vaguely nodded her head in response to what her best friend asked her.

Tatsuki sighed and joined her in the floor. She gave her a very big hug and murmured comforting words to her. By her best friend's genuine concern towards her, Orihime's spirits were lifted up a little. She smiled to Tatsuki and told her she was already alright.

"So when did this stalker of yours started to bother you?" Toushiro asked. He was standing and leaning on the wall, arms folded against his chest. She was staring at Orihime with his piercing emerald eyes.

"It started a while ago. Two weeks to be exact," Orihime answered, fidgeting, and then continued, "I thought it was just a prank and it would eventually stop soon but...but it continued for days and days...and I don't know what to do."

"Didn't you tell the teachers?" Ichigo decided to join in the conversation, "or even the guardians?"

"I didn't tell the teachers but I already asked the guardians help," Orihime replied.

"Good choice, then," Ichigo grinned at her. "They would _definitely_ help you..." He looked at the white haired lad leaning on the wall and added, "...right Toushiro? I'm going to kill that bastard once we got a hold of him."

"You got a hold of him?" Tatsuki asked. "What do you mean?"

At Toushiro's icy look on his face, Ichigo had finally zippered his mouth and talked no more.

"It's nothing Arisawa. Kurosaki was just trying to be a hero for the woman he fancies. And don't we know who he likes?" He smirked at Ichigo's crestfallen face. "I'm sure...we'd amuse ourselves with the story of his love life."

Tatsuki thought for a moment and finally said, "The one Ichigo likes...isn't it Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo smiled triumphantly at the look of astonishment that was on Toushiro's face. "Not everybody is a genius like you Toushiro. Remember that Tatsuki is the best friend of Orihime, meaning she's dense too. Like best friend, like best friend."

Toushiro snorted. "What you just said doesn't make any sense, idiot." He stared at Tatsuki. "And you...don't you have _any _idea who your childhood friend likes?"

"Excuse me...I'm not a psychic that would know what someone feels or thinks..." Tatsuki retorted. "Oh gosh, why am I even explaining to you, huh?"

Orihime, all the while, was depressed again. Who knew her crush liked somebody else? She looked at Ichigo and was surprised to see that he was staring at her face too. When their eyes met, he quickly turned away his head.

Toushiro shirked away from Tatsuki's ranting and resumed his attention to Orihime again. "So...Inoue-san...what do your stalker normally send you?"

Orihime snapped away from her reverie on Ichigo and answered the white haired lad, "A lot of things...like flowers, letters, my pictures and many more."

"Are you playing detective, you miniscule genius?" Tatsuki intruded the conversation between the two.

Toushiro's eye brow twitched in annoyance; nevertheless he looked up and offered a pleasant smile to Tatsuki. "No...I'm trying my best not to strangle a boisterous woman like you."

"How you say something like that with a smiling and straight face is what scares me..." Tatsuki commented.

Suddenly, the door of Orihime and Tatsuki's room slammed open, revealing Momo. She looked around and when she saw Toushiro, she ran towards him. He unconsciously opened his arms and she dived to it, knocking him to the ground. He wrapped his arms in his waist and exclaimed, "Hinamori, what are you doing here?"

"Ichi called me, saying you two were here," Momo replied.

Tatsuki faked out a cough. The couple on the floor snapped out from their own world and instantly broke apart.

"Why are you here Hinamori-san?" Tatsuki asked roughly.

"Well, my friends were here." Momo pointed out at Ichigo and Toushiro. Then she turned her attention to Orihime. "Oh, the dorm mother told me to give this to you. It's a package or something."

She took her hands and placed a small box in it. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Orihime said. She opened the box and saw a thing that resembled a mini digital clock. "What is this? It's very strange." Her eyes caught something white beneath the present and found out that it was a card addressed to her.

She read it and her face gotten paler and paler as each second passed by.

_Dear My Princess,_

_I see. You manage to get yourself a bodyguard._

_You're really popular. I'm so hurt._

_Even if you have me, you still flirt with other guys!_

_Maybe, I'll punish you a little._

_From, your Prince._

Orihime's hands shook in fear. Momo immediately snatched the card away from her and started reading it.

She scoffed. "What the hell –" she hollered as she heard the ticks of the digital clock on the package. It was giving out a red light and it seemed like having a countdown. "Could it be a bomb?" she shouted. She took the package away from Orihime and that's where it exploded.

It was not a very large explosion. It only meant to hurt just a little bit. It was not even Orihime who was caught in the explosion, the one stalker intended to give a little scare, but Momo who seized it from her.

"Hinamori!" Toushiro rushed towards his childhood friend. "Are you alright?" He took her in his arms. And his heart almost fell out when he saw that she had burns in her hands.

"I'm alright. Just a little scratch and some burns in my hands," Momo replied with a smile. She saw the look of worry that passed on Toushiro's face. She hoisted up her wounded hands and placed her fingers on her childhood friend's creased eyebrow.

"Hey, hey...don't frown!" she shouted. "I hate it when you do like that. Don't worry so much about me Shiro-chan...I'm fine."

"Don't force yourself, idiot. It really stings, right?" he told her with a straight face. "Don't you dare lie to me because you know you can't, at least not to me..."

Momo smirked and slid down her hands to his neck. She lifted herself up and snaked her arms to his neck, embracing him. "Can I shout to you Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Toushiro returned her hug and planted a small kiss on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and shouted, "It hurts! That damn, shit stalker! I'm going to fucking crush him!" She removed her arms from his neck and sighed with relief. "Ah...that felt good."

"H-Hinamori-san?" Tatsuki stammered. First, she was shock because of the explosion, then she was worried about Momo's condition and then she went into another shock again by Momo's outburst.

"More importantly, are you alright Hina? Any severe injuries? Any fingers missing? Or your face ruined?" Ichigo said in one breath.

Toushiro grabbed Ichigo's collar and growled. "Ku-ro-sa-ki! Do you want to get killed?"

"Chill Toushiro..." Ichigo said. He broke into cold sweat just by seeing his friend's face. "We're going to get the bastard, ok? We're going to nail him. Don't worry. I'll beat him up for you."

Toushiro punched the floor. "Nope...I'm going to beat him." He gritted his teeth. _For hurting Momo, you're going to pay big...moronic stalker._

"Ugh," Tatsuki groaned. "Our room was very dirty..."

_Dirty..._Toushiro said mentally. He looked around the room and it was covered with dirt. _Because I was so worried about Momo that I didn't notice this...Why is the room dirty?_

"That stalker of yours is really scary..." Tatsuki uttered. "Wait until onii-san hears this...He'll go berserk!"

Toushiro looked at Tatsuki and muttered, "A worrisome brother, huh?"

**...**

So early in the morning on the next day, Toushiro went to Hiroto Matsuyama's office. He knocked politely and he heard a velvet voice that said he could come in.

He opened the door and he stepped in, seeing the handsome, young man on his table. Hiroto-sensei was the math teacher and at the same time, the guardian counsellor of the school so he had an office all to himself.

"Oh, this is such a surprise, seeing the genius visit me. Is there something wrong?" Hiroto-sensei asked.

"Nothing...I just came here to –" Toushiro left his own words hanging when he saw the red marks on his math teacher's desk. "Sensei, you seemed to be hated."

"Oh, this is nothing. Some students who love playing pranks on me," Hiroto-sensei told him.

"Hmmm..." Toushiro looked over the words that were scribbled on the desk. "So _Die_ _pervert, Stop doing useless things, I saw you_...were only pranks by the students, huh?"

"Y-Yes..." Hiroto-sensei stuttered, looking at the right. "So, what do you want from me, Hitsugaya-san?"

"I came here to do a favour from my father," Toushiro smirked at his math teacher.

"You're here to do a favour from the headmaster?" Hiroto-sensei repeated his words.

Toushiro nodded. "But I think I got the wrong teacher to ask." He marched towards the door and before he left, he asked one more question. "Did you change your wallpaper?"

His math teacher nodded.

"You have awfully a lot of glue cans in your office, sensei. I wonder in what ways you use the spare." He gave him a devilish grin and walked out of the room.

Hiroto-sensei clenched his fist. "Damn kid..."

**...**

"Hi there, Hiragi-san..." Toushiro entered the chess clubroom without a much of a knock. "I've been interested in chess lately. Care to teach me some moves?"

The rest of the chess club members hadn't arrived yet at the clubroom and Tatsuya Hiragi was the only one present. Toushiro took a seat on one of the chairs beside the club president and offered him a small smile.

"P-P-P-P-P-Please knock next time...I-I-I-I-I-It's really rude you know," Hiragi stuttered.

Toushiro scratched his head playfully. "I'm sorry Hiragi-san. Next time I'll try to knock before entering your clubroom."

He looked at the unsuspecting lad and the red paint can he had on his hands. "What's the paint for?"

Hiragi quickly hid the paint can behind him. "I-I-I-I-I-I just painted something..."

"Hmmm...You painted something, huh?" Toushiro murmured and started to walk around. "You had a nice clubroom, Hiragi-san." He saw a closet and absentmindedly opened it. He saw some fertilizer and soil.

"Don't open that!" Hiragi shouted, forcing the closet to close.

"You're into gardening, Hiragi-san?" Toushiro asked.

Hiragi nodded. "O-O-O-O-O-Our family loves to plant in the back yard."

"Oh...that's interesting...and I heard your parents were licensed chemists too. I take it you love the subject?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes...I supposed."

Toushiro smirked. "Hmmm...That's interesting." He continued to walk around and suddenly smelled something. "What's that sweet smell?"

"I-I-I-I-It's nothing! I just ate something sweet a while ago!" Hiragi said.

Toushiro went to the door and opened it. "Hiragi-san...I don't want to disturb you any longer. I'll come back some other day so you could teach me some cool moves in chess."

**...**

Ichigo and Toushiro went to Tatsuki's house after school.

"Are you sure about this Toushiro?" Ichigo asked. "Why are we visiting Tatsuki's house?"

"Just something...I'd like to confirm..." Toushiro replied. "And since you're her childhood friend, you can visit her house anytime."

Ichigo sighed and rang the doorbell of his childhood friend's house. The door opened, revealing a young lad with black hair and handsome face.

"Ichigo!" the lad shouted in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Just to visit an old friend like you Tohru-san," Ichigo answered, giving out a forced smile.

"Is Tatsuki with you?" Tohru asked immediately.

"Nope..." Ichigo gulped. He looked at his white haired friend from the corner of his eyes and whispered to him on the side of his mouth, "Toushiro...what should I say?"

Toushiro whipped his head around and said, "Kurosaki...Let's go..."

He was already walking away, leaving Ichigo to explain to Tohru what had just happen.

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted. "Then how...what...where..." He shook his head and faced his childhood friend's brother. "Tohru-san! We're going. I'm sorry for disturbing you. We had an emergency so..."

"I understand...come visit us sometime..." Tohru smiled at them.

Toushiro was already at the adjacent street when Ichigo caught up to him. "Hey...What's the big idea? Forcing me to go to Tatsuki's house then when we're finally there you just leave me. Explain yourself Toushiro."

The white haired lad smirked. "Kurosaki, call the other club members. We need them."

**...**

"I really don't get what the president is thinking," Rukia complained to Ichigo. "He's like ordering us all of the sudden."

"Maybe he figured it all out," he told her. "And at the very least, Momo always seems to know what the president is thinking."

She snorted. "Maybe they used some sort of telepathy. I don't know. Or the reason might be because they like each other."

"Wonder if Inoue can read my mind too..." he muttered, but loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"Oh, I'm sure she could read you like an open book..." she told him sarcastically. She folded her arms against her chest and walked further ahead in annoyance. "We should hurry and picked up Tatsuya Hiragi from the clubroom."

"Yeah...we would bring him to Hiroto-sensei's office, right?" he said.

She nodded. "But I don't get why your childhood friend's brother was summoned too."

**...**

Gin, Momo, Rangiku and Toushiro were in the clubroom, watching the events that were happening in Hiroto-sensei's office through the surveillance cameras they installed there. Renji had already set up the big monitor where they watched. Gin was manipulating it through his laptops.

"Hinamori, are your injuries fine now?" Toushiro asked. "You don't have to do this, you know. I –"

Momo placed a finger in his lips to silence him. "Shhh...I'm already fine," she smiled at him. "Besides my Shiro-chan-taichou needed me..."

"If you could tease me like that then I supposed you're alright now," Toushiro sighed.

"Taichou...they're all gathered now..." Rangiku announced.

Toushiro smirked and faced the monitor. "Then...let's begin the show." He turned towards Momo and told her, "Do the usual Hinamori. I already told you my deductions last night. It's your job to let the people involved know it, using some fake voice."

"Leave it to me Shiro-chan-taichou," Momo said playfully. She plugged the earphone in one of her ear and held the mini microphone in front of her mouth.

"The phone call is connecting," Gin notified them.

Momo nodded. They watched as Ichigo answered his phone and set it in a loudspeaker mode. Momo faked a cough and she used a male, velvet voice to talk to the people present at Hiroto-sensei's office.

"I am Prodigy, president of the guardians..." Momo said. "I am here to put an end to this stalker case."

There was a loud buzz inside the room and they were silenced by Ichigo, Renji and Rukia.

Momo continued, "First is the attack on Inoue-san on her way home from a one-on-one tutor in Math with Hiroto-sensei. She was grabbed by a man in a hooded jacket. Because of Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya-kun, the man was stopped. Then the man felt cornered and chose to escape in a very rough manner, venturing the rocky path and get himself injured. Am I right, Tohru Arisawa-kun?"

Orihime and Tatsuki gasped. Both of them whisked their heads and looked at Tohru. Orihime muttered softly, "Tohru-kun, why?"

"I-I followed you that night. But I'm not stalking you or anything. I'm just worried that you might be attacked by the stalker and –"

"He's lying. He's the stalker," Hiroto-sensei interrupted Tohru's speech. "Isn't that right, Prodigy-san?"

"No! I'm not the stalker!" Tohru shouted and lunged on Hiroto-sensei. Ichigo intercepted him and pinned him down to the ground. "No! I'm not the stalker!"

"Let him go Kurosaki-kun. He's not the stalker," Momo said.

Ichigo stood up from the floor and let Tohru go. The distressed lad got up but his head was bent down, looking at the ground.

"Raise your head, Arisawa-kun. You did the right thing," Momo uttered. "If you left Orihime-san that night, then he would definitely be attacked."

"H-H-H-H-How did you know that he is not the stalker?" Hiragi asked.

"Why you ask? Because he didn't act violent towards Hitsugaya-kun and Kurosaki-kun when they stopped him, I concluded that he was not the stalker. The stalker that could even send a bomb to the person he fancies cannot injure the men who ruined his plans? Impossible! And that's when I knew that he is not the stalker," Momo answered then continued, "Then shall we carry on the next mystery? The mystery of the skin-colored paper found on the top of Inoue-san's bag..."

"Abarai-kun, could you peel Hiroto-sensei's wallpaper?" Momo ordered. "Then we will see...Hiroto-sensei's darkest secret."

Renji went towards the walls and tried to peel one of the wallpapers. After he tore it down, the people present gasped. There, on the wall, were a lot of pictures of the female students in school.

"Hiroto-sensei has been hiding pictures of the female students behind his wallpapers. He was fantasizing about them in his free hours..." Momo told the group.

"No! You're wrong! I don't know anything about it! Maybe...I was set-up. I don't know –"

"Hiroto-sensei should stop lying!" Momo shouted. "The day when Inoue-san ran out of you room, the wallpaper was a little lose and it caught on her zipper. Why do you think it is? It's because you peeled it before she came in. And then you paste it back using the glue. That's why there were so many glue cans in your room. You're using it in peeling and pasting back the wallpaper until you couldn't really use it anymore, aren't you?"

Hiroto-sensei sunk to the floor.

Momo continued, "Next, we're the red marks that were painted on Hiroto-sensei's desk. The words were meant for him because of what he did to his students. The culprit saw him taking pictures of the students, furthermore, he saw him taking pictures of his target, Inoue-san. Right? The one holding the red paint can when Hitsugaya-kun entered the clubroom, Tatsuya Hiragi? You're the culprit behind the graffiti behind Hiroto-sensei's desk as well as Inoue-san's stalker!"

Hiragi's eyes widened. "W-W-W-W-What are you saying, Prodigy-kun?"

Momo snorted. "If we get the red paint can and examined it, then get some samples from Hiroto-sensei's desk...then we would get a perfect match, Hiragi-kun."

"B-B-B-B-B-But it doesn't mean that I'm the stalker!" He hollered.

"First, the cigarette butts Hitsugaya-kun found at the scene when Inoue-san was attacked. It was yours, isn't it? It has the same distinct sweet smell that Hitsugaya-kun smelled in your room. Furthermore, you were planning to attack Inoue-san that night, aren't you? But when you saw Arisawa-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, and Kurosaki-kun, your plans went jeopardy. You thought that Inoue-san was flirting with those boys and you were pissed off to the point you send a bomb to her."

"E-E-E-E-Evidence! W-W-W-W-Where's your evidence?" Hiragi shouted.

"Evidence? You need evidence?" Momo said. "Then when the bomb exploded, the room get dirtier. It means that the culprit used fertilizer bomb. Hitsugaya-kun found fertilizer in the clubroom. Moreover, your parents were chemists, aren't you? Then it's not difficult to buy some chemicals if you use their license!"

"N-N-N-No, I'm not the stalker!" Hiragi exclaimed.

"It's no use. I found your other bomb samples in the clubroom. And the roses and gifts you're sending to Inoue-san!"

"You're lying! Those samples were in the closet of my room –"

"Hmmm...So they were in your room, huh? I'm lying when I said I saw them in the clubroom. Tatsuya Hiragi, this just proves that you're the stalker! And quit stammering! You can really talk straight, can't you?"

Hiragi clenched his fist and shouted. "I just want Inoue-san to notice me! She's so beautiful and popular. If I didn't do this then she –"

"Fool! Don't joke around with me! You made an innocent bystander like Hinamori-san get hurt. You even want Inoue-san to get hurt. You have nothing but obsession and a criminal mind. If one of them died, I would never forgive you. What you did was attempted murder, didn't you know?"

Hiragi slumped down, feeling dejected.

"As usual, thanks for helping me Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun. We, the guardians, were so thankful to all of you. Inoue-san, thanks for trusting the guardians. If you have any more concern, you can just contact us in the website. Arisawa-kun, it's better to say what you feel to the person. And Hiroto-sensei...the headmaster would hear of this...Good bye and see you all in the next case..."

Then the phone call was disconnected.

"You did well, Hinamori..." Toushiro smirked to his childhood friend. Then he turned towards the other guardians. "We all did well..."

**...**

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! This case is officially close. Thanks for reading the story. Please leave some reviews when you're at it. And do you guys have some case in your mind? You can just say it in the review or PM me. I'll also recognize your name in the story as the one who thought of the case with me. Thanks for reading again.


	4. Problem Number Two: Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. JUST THIS STORY.**

**Author's Notes: **Hey! I really loved writing mysteries. So maybe this story would be updated regularly. I said maybe, ok? And thanks for icyangel27 for the suggestion. I'm sorry in advance for using your pen name in the story. I didn't ask for your permission because I want to surprise you...

By the way, thanks for reading the story. Leave some reviews when you're at it. Enjoy reading.

**...**

**...**

**The Guardians Club**

**written by: anime16**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Problem Number Two: **

_**Part 1. The Mysterious Seer.**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Dear Guardians,_

_There is a person in class 2-B who claims to be a Seer._

_Her name is Mariya Sakigami._

_She was supposed to have an ability to predict the future or to see things._

_Scarily enough, everything she says come true._

_She is famous. She was even featured into the magazines and televisions and dubbed as the 'Seer of the Century.' _

_Moreover, she predicted that one of her classmates would be in a car incident._

_My close friend is a classmate of hers. _

_What should I do? Do you think you can stop her premonitions from happening?_

_I'm really scared about my friend's safety. _

_Hope you can help!_

_From icyangel27._

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mariya Sakigami is the 'Seer of the Century' as seen on the magazines and television shows that featured her. She has a long, obsidian coloured hair and slender body. Her eyes are heterochromatic, her left eye is turquoise and the other one is carnelian. She is beautiful and at the same time quite intimidating.

"Mari-chan, let's go and have our lunch on the cafeteria. I'm starving already," Rika Yamato told her friend, draping a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.

Mariya looked away from the scene on the window and smiled to Rika. "Yes, I'm quite starving too." She stood up from her seat and fished out her purse from her bag. "I didn't bring my lunch box today so I'm going to buy."

Rika giggled and touched her friend's arm. "Mari-chan is so careless."

Mariya suddenly stopped moving and closed her eyes.

"Mari-chan, are you alright?" Rika asked worriedly.

By the time Mariya opened her eyes, she looked at her friend worriedly. She snatched away her arm from her and instead, grabbed both of her friend's arms with her hands. "I saw your future," she said breathlessly. She shook her friend lightly. "Be careful of the stairs...You would fell down today."

Rika looked surprised for a second then her face broke into a goofy grin. She took her arms away from her friend and made her turned around. She placed her hands on her back and cheerfully pushed her forward. "Don't worry about me, Mari-chan. There's no way something would happen to me today."

"B-But I just saw you in one of my visions...sprawling at the bottom of the stairs, unmoving. You're not dead but unconscious..." Mariya stammered in the beginning of her sentence.

"Don't mind it Mari-chan. I'm telling you, it won't happen," Rika said optimistically.

Mariya sighed. "Just promise me you'd be careful."

"Yes, I promise."

Both of them exited their classroom and headed out towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Renji and Rukia were watching Mariya and her friend leaving the classroom to go out and have some lunch. They were tasked by the president of the guardians to observe Mariya, the Seer and report any strange behaviour from her or her classmates.

"Her name is Mariya Sakigami," Renji said, hoisting up a picture he had of her for Rukia to see. "So far, the information we had from Gin-san and Rangiku-san's research are vital."

"Indeed," Rukia agreed. "We know that she only had this power last year. She's quite normal when she's in elementary and middle school."

"But she was bullied a lot when she was in elementary and middle school, primarily because of her heterochromatic eyes and eccentric behaviour," he told her.

"And her older brother died five years ago. Her parents abandoned her to their relatives and she was not treated well until a kind-hearted uncle of hers offered to raise her," she said.

"Such a troublesome childhood..." he sighed. "Maybe this is her defensive mechanism...lying that she can foresee the future so she won't get bullied."

"Nope," she shook her head. "Her visions were actually happening. How would you explain that?"

"I have no idea –"

Renji's words were left hanging in the air when they heard a piercing scream breaking through the silent noon. It was coming in the staircase.

Renji and Rukia rushed towards the source of it and gasped.

Right there, sprawling on the floor was the broken form of Rika Yamato.

"I told her..." Mariya slumped to the floor, crying her eyes out. "I told her to be careful of the stairs. But she won't listen...she just won't listen to me..."

**...**

"Another victim of Mariya's visions resurfaced?" Momo exclaimed. "How can that be? I'm not a believer of those what you call supernatural powers...or instinct or –"

"It's alright Hinamori. I don't believe in it too," Toushiro told her. "No one could predict the future...else, it would be a big, boring world to live in."

"I know..." Rukia said. "But we saw it, you know. Yamato-san was indeed sprawling at the bottom of the stairs and all Mariya said, "I told her so...blah...blah...she won't listen...blah...blah..." It was really frustrating that I wanted to put tape on her mouth for her to stop all her non-sense talk."

"You just saw Yamato at the bottom of the stairs, right?" Toushiro asked, in which the two of them nodded. "Then...you really didn't see how she fell...maybe...she didn't fell in her own but someone, pushed her off and she lost her balance and splat...she's on the ground."

"Yes...that's a possibility..." Renji replied. "Then...the one near her that time...the Seer, Mariya Sakigami might be one of the suspects..."

"You're right, Abarai..." Toushiro smirked. "There is a possibility that Mariya could be the one that pushed her friend."

"That's crazy...who's in the right mind that would do that to her friend?" Momo asked incredulously. "I won't do that to you Shiro-chan...Not even to Ichi, Maru, Ran, Ru, and Ren..."

"Because you're kind, Hinamori-chan..." Gin said. "There are some people who don't feel a thing even if they hurt they're friend."

"But Maru..." Hinamori protested. "Sakigami-chan seemed to be a good person."

"Looks can be deceiving Hinamori," Toushiro told her. "One way to get to the bottom of this case is to investigate everything about Mariya Sakigami."

He looked at everyone and said, "And we're doing it in pairs. There's an odd one out and that would be me. I'm going to think through every single thing you could get from interacting with Sakigami and the people surrounding her."

"So we're going to settle this with the usual draw lots for the pairs..." Rukia uttered warily.

**...**

_First Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki-Rangiku Matsumoto_

"So how would we investigate this?" Ichigo asked her partner. "I don't know anyone from class 2-B."

"Leave it to me, kiddo. I know some of them," Rangiku answered.

"Well...you're not the 'Queen of Gossips' for nothing," Ichigo said dryly.

"Hmmm...Maybe I'll tell Gin to hack on your Facebook account and –"

"Alright, stop, stop. I won't tease you anymore." Ichigo sighed. "And...Who's this person you know from class 2-B?"

"Shuuhei Hisagi," Rangiku replied. "Did you know him?"

"You mean the one with the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek?" Ichigo enquired.

"Yes...that's him..." Rangiku said. "Well, Shuuhei Hisagi is a friend of mine. He would tell us everything he knows about Mariya Sakigami. Besides, I have his secret...and if he didn't tell us anything..._Hell_ would break lose."

They walked towards the class 2-B's classroom. Rangiku peered in and asked one of the students to help her call over Shuuhei.

They watched as the student marched towards Shuuhei, tapped his shoulder and pointed to their direction. When he saw Rangiku, he immediately went out of his way to meet her. "R-Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you something..." Rangiku gave him one of her famous Cheshire grin. "Is that alright with you?"

"O-Of course...why wouldn't it be?" Shuuhei replied, fishing out a handkerchief from his pockets to wipe the sweat on the side of his face. Clearly, seeing Rangiku made him remember the day she discovered his secret.

"Well...what do you know about Mariya Sakigami?" Rangiku asked bluntly.

"She's some famous seer. Ever since her premonitions were coming true, everyone seemed to worship her, excluding me of course," Shuuhei answered.

"And what else? Do you find her suspicious or something?" Rangiku questioned further.

"Not really...but she's one oddball woman. I mean...We're classmates since first year and I couldn't quite grasp of what she truly is. Sometimes she's quiet and shy, then cheerful all of the sudden. Sometimes she's...how could I say this...flirty? Then...then she acts tough. I don't know if it's me who gone crazy or her," Shuuhei replied.

"Well...she's moody, I supposed..." Ichigo assumed.

"Maybe...maybe not..." Rangiku said.

"So why are you asking about Sakigami?" Shuuhei asked.

"Oh...I'm trying to write an essay about people who have supernatural powers..." Rangiku answered.

"Is that so?" Shuuhei seemed doubtful, nevertheless, he reluctantly accept her answer.

"Well, Shuuhei...is that all the information you can give to me?" Rangiku questioned him.

"Yes...for now..." Shuuhei replied.

"Well...if you remember anything just try to send me an email," Rangiku said. "Here's my email address."

"Alright," Shuuhei nodded.

After the conversation, Shuuhei entered his classroom and resumed what he was doing before they interrupted him.

"I didn't do anything at all..." Ichigo sighed. "I wonder about what the other pairs did..."

**...**

_Second Pair: Gin Ichimaru-Rukia Kuchiki_

"Remind me, how I ended up with you as my partner Ichimaru-san," Rukia finally spoke up after thirty minutes of silence between her and her partner.

Gin shrugged. "Draw lots, I think."

"Yeah...that one..." Rukia sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm using my network to find more information regarding that girl," Gin told her while typing vigorously on his laptop. It was so fast that she could barely keep up. Her head was swirling when he opened site by site and he didn't even use a mouse for it.

There were a lot of foreign codes that kept swimming in front of her eyes. She looked away because she felt sick. "Ah damn...you're really good at computers Ichimaru-san."

"Yeah...well...I'm the _hacker_ of the group after all," he said warily. Then he stopped typing for a little while to read the information he gathered. His face grew worried after reading it. "Hey, Kuchiki-chan...Tell me that I'm just seeing things..."

"What is it?" Rukia asked. She peered in and read the information Gin just pointed to her. She gasped. "How can this be? Why? How – oh God Ichimaru-san...We just unearthed a very dark secret..."

What they just read is a very detailed _Online Diary of Daisuke Sakigami._ He is the older brother of Mariya Sakigami.

**...**

_Third Pair: Renji Abarai-Momo Hinamori_

"I don't have a clue to where we should start gathering information..." Momo sighed.

"Me too..." Renji said. "I sucked in this part...could I just invent or something?"

"Yeah...Could I just disguise or something?" Momo asked.

Both of them looked at each other and grinned mischievously. "Let's do nothing at all," they hollered harmoniously, "Since we don't know a first thing about information gathering."

They skipped happily in the hallways, not minding the stares they received from the other students. They rounded the corner and Momo bumped to someone. She fell in the cold floor and quickly said, "I'm sorry."

She looked up and found out that she's staring right to the heterochromatic eyes of Mariya Sakigami.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mariya stammered.

Momo stood up from the floor and offered her hand. Mariya took it and pushed herself upward.

"It's alright," Momo smiled at her. "By the way...My name is Momo Hinamori from class 1-A and you are?" She extended her arms for a handshake.

"My name is Mariya Sakigami from class 2-B," she told her and reached out for the handshake too. "I know you...Hinamori-san...You're the childhood friend of that famous Hitsugaya, aren't you?"

"My...my...Shiro-chan's fame had made me famous too," Momo grinned sheepishly. "By the way, this guy is my friend..." she pointed her thumb at Renji.

"My name is Renji Abarai from class 1-B...Nice to meet you...Mariya-sempai..." Renji said.

Mariya nodded and shyly spoke up, "Well...Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Momo asked, smiling a little. They could gather information after all.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya-kun...does he have a girlfriend?" Mariya said, blushing a little after that.

"He doesn't have but he likes Hina –"

Momo elbowed Renji in the stomach that rendered him unable to continue what he had to say. "No, he doesn't have a girlfriend Mariya-sempai. It seems presumptuous of me but...do you like him?"

"Well...he's cool and intelligent. He seems intimidating with that icy exterior of his and white hair but he still had a lot of friends...I admire him of that..." Mariya told them.

"But I'm saying that he likes Hi –"

Momo pressed her foot on Renji and made the guy hopped on one foot due to pain. "Well...There are a lot of people who admired him."

"Yeah...He seemed to like someone because he ignored the girls and turned down all other confessions..." she sighed sadly. She touched Momo on her arm and she suddenly slumped down.

"What's wrong? Are you alright Mariya-sempai?" Momo bent down and arched on her level.

Mariya looked up and grabbed Momo's right wrist. She squeezed it tightly to the point Momo winced in pain.

"Mariya-sempai...you're hurting me..." Momo said.

Suddenly, Mariya laughed excitedly. Her cold heterochromatic eyes bore into Momo and she announced, "It's nothing compared to an accident that _might_ befall on you. Be sure you're ready when the death god knocks on your door."

**...**


	5. Problem Number Two: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. JUST THIS STORY.**

**...**

**...**

**The Guardians Club**

**written by: anime16**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Problem Number Two: **

_**Part 2. The Unintended Fight.  
><strong>_

**...**

**...**

**...**

The guardians gathered in their secret clubroom, pooling all the data and information they have so far. Ichigo and Rangiku were the first pair to report.

Ichigo faked a hoarse cough and faced his co-guardians. "We've interviewed one of Rangiku-san's victims – I mean friends...Shuuhei Hisagi. He is in the same class as Sakigami-senpai since first year."

"Shuuhei told us that he find Sakigami-senpai quite odd. Sometimes, she's quiet and shy, and then there are times that she's flirty and clingy...and sometimes, she's acting tough too. He couldn't understand her at all," Rangiku continued, slightly glaring at Ichigo for his choice of words. She smirked. One day, she's going to get her sweet revenge against the orange-haired boy.

Ichigo gulped. He's going to be dead.

The next pair to report was Gin and Rukia. They looked so disturbed and glum when they were presenting their research. The rest of the guardians were perplexed and worried as well, seeing two of the toughest people they knew, looked like they carry the burden of the world.

After all Gin is famous for his scary, wide smirks and Rukia seems to be the expert in bashing people. Looking at them like that makes the other guardians nervous.

"We've researched more in the internet and found this," Gin murmured softly and clicked the enter button in his laptop. The screen flashed and it shown the _Online Diary of Daisuke Sakigami._ As mentioned, he is the older brother of Mariya Sakigami, the one who died five years ago.

"He seems to be skilled in computers since this online diary of his is really hard to find," Rukia said. "By the way, the entries are far more important than what I'm saying."

The guardians read the entries one by one. In the middle, at a certain part in the diary, they couldn't stop themselves from letting out a loud gasp. They found themselves sick up to their stomach. These are the few highlights in the diary:

_February 14, XXXX_

_Hey diary, after mom ran away from home, abandoning her family, stepdad was never quite the same. He is always drunk. He ignored his work and was immediately fired. I'm the one who goes to work. Well, there should be one keeping our family strong or else it would break into pieces._

_April 28, XXXX_

_Hey diary, stepdad seems to be a stranger to me now. Gone was the kind and cheerful father. Gone was the responsible one. Gone was he when mom disappeared from our lives. And Mariya always clings to me like there's no tomorrow. I don't know why but she seems to be afraid of stepdad._

_June 13, XXXX_

_Hey diary, I almost killed my stepdad. He...he abused my sister! How could he! How could he do this to her? She's still young, full of life and future. And he just...he violated her. Her innocence...the one I always wanted to protect...Damn! _

_June 15, XXXX_

_Hey diary, we decided to move out. I'm the one who's raising the family anyways. Stepdad could go rot for all I care. That bastard could just die! Mariya is not talking, she seems in a shock. And I think she's being bullied in school too. How am I supposed to protect her? I don't know...diary, can you tell me?_

_August 5, XXXX _

_Hey diary, stepdad wants us back. Like hell we will! He's despicable. I couldn't live with him anymore. How could he after what he did to my sister! And Mariya still refuses to talk to me._

_October 29, XXXX_

_Hey diary, it's not Daisuke-niichan anymore...it's me Mariya...Daisuke-niichan wouldn't be able to say anything to you anymore because he is already gone. He is overexerting himself you see. He crossed the road and didn't see a car coming. He died, he died. He left me all alone. How could I move on without him in my life?_

There were some entries that have date but empty. In between those entries is a small space. Mariya seems to be absentmindedly pressing the enter button or the space bar for it to become like that.

"She had a painful past," Momo commented. "I feel sorry for her and her brother."

"If I'm there...I'll beat their stepdad to pulp and mince him then threw him to the ocean to become a fish food," Ichigo said. "I'm so angry right now."

"Seems to be they were not really abandoned physically by their parents. They were abandoned emotionally and it left a scar, not a physical scar but an emotional one," Rukia uttered solemnly.

"I think...Mariya-chan is not the suspect anymore. She's not the type to push people from the stairs," Momo spoke up in a loud voice. "She's a gentle person. And she's not the one causing harm!"

"How can you say that, Hinamori?" Toushiro asked. "You don't have evidence that she's innocent. The past could never really justify what she's doing right now. It doesn't matter, even if she's good at first."

"Then I need your evidence too. You came up that Sakigami is innocent after all." Toushiro bore his beautiful emerald eyes to the enticing brown orbs of Momo. She pouted at him and looked away, crossing her arms against his chest.

"I will find evidence that she's innocent!" Momo exclaimed. "Just you wait, _Prodigy!_"

Toushiro flinched. Momo always calls him _Shiro-chan_. No matter what happens or what he tells her, she never calls him any other name. The only way to make her is to make her mad at him and he seriously doesn't want that.

Nevertheless, he snorted and asked silently, "So what information did you guys get?"

Renji was about to reveal Mariya's premonition about Momo. But one look at the black haired girl, told him not to stick his nose to someone else's business.

Actually she pleaded her case to him a while ago, that he shouldn't tell Toushiro and the rest of the guardians anything about what Mariya's premonitions about her. He asked her why and she answered while smiling sadly, "I don't want _him_ to get worried. I can protect myself."

"We met Mariya-senpai," Momo answered softly. "She's a kind person."

"Is that all?" Toushiro questioned her. It is not in his intention to sound mean. But they were quarrelling over something and she took it in a wrong way.

"What do you mean that's all?" Momo said, her voice rising top notch. "I'm sorry if what we found is useless to you. Oh, I still have one piece of information to you, Prodigy."

She stood up from where she sat and went beside her childhood friend. She turned around to face her more properly. She bent down and told him, "She likes you." She poked him in the chest and added, "Why don't you go on a date with her?"

Toushiro twitched in annoyance. He stood up and glared at the black haired girl. _How can she order me to date someone other than her, the nerve!_

With nose flaring due to anger he shouted, "Yeah, yeah if you say so. I would date her and don't you ever regret it!"

He bumped his shoulder to her and stormed out of the clubroom.

Momo bit her lower lip and looked at the door where Toushiro left. She heaved a deep sigh and twirled around to face Gin. "Maru, can you give me the site where you found the online diary of Mariya-senpai's brother?"

**...**

After the confrontation in the clubroom, Momo and Toushiro refused to talk to each other. She went home alone that day. She was living in a high class condominium given to her by her parents before they went overseas. She managed to convince them to let her stay because she didn't want to leave her friends and most especially Toushiro.

She changed from her uniform to her indoor clothes, which includes a plain red t-shirt and shorts. She carried her laptop on the living area and opened the internet connection. She visited the site she got from Gin.

She used her wireless mouse to scroll down the contents of the diary. She read it multiple times over the past few hours and still couldn't get new information.

"Why is it there were blank parts in the diary? There are dates where there are no entries but there is also a big space," she said to herself. _Maybe...just maybe...there is something she doesn't want us to know..._

She pounded her head on one of the throw pillows in the living room. _What would I do if I want to type it and don't want others to know? _

She closed her eyes and thought deeply. Suddenly her phone rang, startling her. She straightened up and reached for her phone in the coffee table. In the fourth ring, she finally answered it.

"Hello..." she greeted.

"_Hi, my dearest daughter, how are you doing?" _The caller on the phone was no other than her mother. She was the same as always, loud and perky.

"Great..." she replied with the same enthusiasm.

"_Did you read our letter for you, Momo?" _Her mother asked her again.

She rolled her eyes. "Your letters are blank. I can't see anything!"

"_No, Momo. We used an invisible ink made in France to write our letters. That's why you need to apply heat on it to make the words visible for you to read." _Her mother giggled while continuing, _"The masterminds behind this trick are your twin older brothers! They say it would surely tick you off and it really did."_

"I should have known those two were the root of it," she sighed. "And how should I know you used invisible ink. If you haven't called me, I won't be able to read your letters."

"_Well, we did say you should iron the letter before reading it,"_ her mother said.

"I thought all of you were joking," she pouted like a small kid who lost her lollipop. "Well...I got something to do mom. Let's talk some other time."

"_Alright, I love you Momo."_

"I love you too." She ended the call by just one click and placed it back in the coffee table. She smirked. "Really, doing something like invisible ink to write letters..."

Her eyes widened and she abruptly looked at her laptop. _Hide...Using an invisible ink to hide something..._

With shaking hands, she reached for her wireless mouse and scrolled down to an empty entry with a date. _The background is white...if she used a white color in typing then..._

She took a few quick gulps of air then highlighted the whole text. True enough, under the entries that were once blank, words suddenly appeared. She got excited and immediately read it.

After a few minutes of reading, there were a series of gasps coming from her. She flung a hand to her mouth as she couldn't believe her eyes.

She arched back a little after she heard a loud knock coming from her door.

_It's nothing compared to an accident that __might__ befall on you..._

She stood up from her seat and went towards the door. She looked at the peep hole first to see who it is. Her eyes widened. "You..."

_Be sure you're ready when the death god knocks on your door._..

She unlocked the door and opened it. "Why are you here?"

**...**

Toushiro was moving his food around the plate, but never really eating any. He was still worried about Momo. She didn't talk to him after their quarrel in the clubroom. She went home without him. It was surely driving him crazy. It was times like this that he hated the most.

"Are you sick Tou-chan?" His mother asked. "You're not eating any."

"It was Momo-neechan, isn't it?" Tsukino spoke up.

Toushiro looked at his little sister as if asking, _how in hell did you know?_

As if reading his mind, Tsukino shrugged and answered, "I heard it from Rangiku-neechan."

"That blabbermouth..." Toushiro hissed. "I didn't ask her to tell you about it."

"Then again, you didn't ask her to stay quiet about it," her little sister retorted.

Toushiro snorted. "But still –"

His words were interrupted by his phone ringing in the sofa table in the living room. He excused himself from his family to go answer it. "It's mine. I'll just go and get it."

He received the call and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello, Hitsugaya speaking."

"_Shiro-chan...It's me..."_

"Hinamori..." he murmured, somewhat relieved that she called him by his pet name. However, it was short-lived when he noticed that she was whispering and there were some fear and nervousness laced in her voice.

"What is it Hinamori?" he asked. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong? Why are you whispering?"

"_Listen to me Shiro-chan. I found something in the diary...Kyaaahhhhh..."_

"Hinamori? What happened?"

"_What are you doing? No, stop, stop, stop..."_

"Oi, Hinamori! Hinamori! What happened to you?"

"_Don't..."_

"Hinamori! Hina –"

The phone call was cut. His eyes widened, staring at the phone in his hands. "Hinamori..."

"Aniki..." Tsukino shouted.

Toushiro looked at his sister and saw her tossed him a jacket. She pulled one jacket around her too and wore it. "Let's go to her house. I already told mom that we will go."

Toushiro absentmindedly nodded.

Tsukino sighed and slapped her brother's back. "Come on, get yourself together." She held his hands and dragged him outside the house.

"What happened? You were shouting her name so loudly," Tsukino asked.

They were in the middle of running around the dark streets, completely unafraid. Toushiro remained silent and his sister respected that and didn't ask again.

They were in the shining lights of the town before they knew it and called for a taxi. They hopped in and Toushiro told him the address of Momo's condominium.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived and Tsukino paid for the taxi because his brother was still completely out of it. She dragged him to the condominium and went to Momo's unit. Tsukino took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. She draped her hand on the knob and twisted it. The door was not locked. She immediately panicked and slammed the door opened.

Toushiro and Tsukino stumbled on Momo's abode and their eyes widened. Inside was pure chaos. There were fallen furniture and her laptop was left open.

"Hinamori!" Toushiro shouted. But no one answered him. He ran towards the kitchen and hollered once again. "Hina –"

He stopped when he noticed something in the floor. There were a few blood stains on the floor but there was no Momo. He knelt down and touched the blood. It was still fresh. Then he saw something small scribbled in the bottom of the wall beside the blood stains. There were only four letters.

Four letters that he knew so well: _Momo._

**...**

**Author's Notes: **So many mysteries...Hope I'll be able to wrap it all up in the next chapter. So what do you think happened to Momo? Any ideas? And...do you guys have any mysteries in mind you wanted me to write here? If you have, you can review here or PM me. Thanks for reading the story. Leave some awesome reviews while you're at it. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
